Kept Secrets
by LilacSociety
Summary: ErikxCharles and Alex/OC. Maggie needs to keep a secret that could rip them apart. But can she help it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's LilacSociety and after I was newly introduced to X-men First Class I became obsessed with one thing. X-MEN ITSELF! I even pulled myself away from my other story: "I Thought I'd Never See You Again" to exploit the discovery of a fresh, new slashy couple I have become interested in. And for the fans of my other story (who are unlikely to be reading this) I have not given up on Dib/Zim it's just that this is pretty cool too. Well, enough with the chit-chat I have to get writing! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

_Leave! You're not welcome here! Your power has gone way out of hand! I don't want to see your face ever again!_

Those last words were on replay in her mind after she left and not even the noises of the bustling streets around her could interrupt it. Maggie Plewes was a European girl, banished from her quaint little village in Ireland for the search of a place that would accept her. She was a stowaway, but with her power you would guess that it wouldn't be very difficult to do that.

If a person could find her, they wouldn't be able to harm her. Her power was difficult to control. Her body would turn transparent at times of heightened emotional stress and a force field would envelop her body whenever someone would try to harm her. She would turn invisible every time someone tried to find her and would protect herself every time someone tried to touch her.

She was poor, as seen by her attire, but she had other forms of mutation that made her beautiful. She had freckles that dusted her face, bright red hair, an angular facial structure, sea green eyes that shone like emeralds, and exceptionally long legs that made most of her body length.

Was it fate that brought her from bustling streets, to the country, and finally to the gates of a castle? Who would ever know? It was 4 a.m. which was early for a 14-year-old girl to be walking around looking for refuge, but Maggie didn't care. This was the last place she would look before she would head back to her home country and beg for forgiveness.

Her slender fingers caressing the gate's curved pieces of metal, she looked at the mansion beyond the courtyard. Leaves rustled behind her, the ever-present sounds of fall reminding her of home. _What would you like Ms. Plewes? _Maggie spun on her heel to look behind her. When she saw nobody there she turned invisible, expecting the person to freak out and run away.

_Don't be afraid. I'll let you in just as soon as you tell me YOURSELF why you're here. _The voice sent shivers down her spine. It was the first time she wasn't the one that was nowhere to be seen, but it was somebody else. "I'm here to find a family that can accept me for who I am and not because of the fact that I'm a mutant." Maggie said aloud.

_I know. _"Telepath…" Maggie's first thought. "What do you want with my mind telepath? I knew that I wasn't the only one in here." Maggie said gesturing to her head. _Naturally, I was making sure you weren't a threat. Come in. _Suddenly the gates opened, and she was allowed entrance.

She made her way through the courtyard and up to the front steps. The doors here opened automatically as well, peaking her interest as to what was powering them. Then off to her left side in the parlor she saw a man maybe in his mid-twenties, sitting in a wheelchair with another man leaning back on the couch behind him.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Maggie said pointing to the man wearing a cape with a ridiculous helmet by his side. The man smiled, "I'm wearing it because it's better than a yellow and blue suit." Maggie shrugged, not caring by what that meant.

The man in the wheelchair approached her, holding out a hand, "I'm Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr." Maggie didn't take his hand and raised an eyebrow. "I don't shake hands with people that don't have the decency to stay out my mind Mr. Xavier." Maggie snapped.

"Fair enough." Charles said grinning. "What is your power anyways? Charles here hasn't told me yet." Maggie then rolled her eyes and her body disappeared only to reappear again asking Erik to harm her. "You're sure about this?" Erik asked for the third time.

"No, I just want you to shoot me for absolutely no reason whatsoever." Maggie said sarcastically. Erik had already consulted with Charles in his mind the fact that once he fired the gun he would have to leave because it would wake the others. Then he shot her, the bullet rushing towards Maggie, but not even causing her to blink. The force field around her rippling at the impact of the shot, but not causing her body any damage.

Upstairs, Erik could hear doors opening and the rush of feet hitting the ground. "This is where I take my leave, my love. Have a good time with this new recruit." Erik said winking, suddenly walking out the doors and leaving. A quiet settled upon the room when Maggie suddenly disturbed the silence by a question, "You're gay?" Charles sat motionless, smiling, with a dream-like look in his eyes. "You could say that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Before they come down here and go into hysterics I just want you to know that the relationship between me and Mr. Lensherr is completely confidential and when you came nothing happened." Charles said to clarify. Maggie gave a teasing grin and said, "I'll try to resist. I understand that you don't want your little 'affair' to be known."

Charles blushed, "Affair? Where would you get a thought like that from? For your information, Erik and I have not engaged in any… sexual intercourse." Maggie's smirk grew more threatening by the second. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Almost right on cue, two boys and a very strange looking blue bear came running down the stairs. "Maggie he's not a bear." Charles laughed.

"What happened Professor X?" Sean shouted. Charles smiled back telling their minds that everything was safe and sound. "Maggie, this is Hank, Sean, and Alex." Maggie only nodded at each. Sean stood mesmerized at her beautiful features, almost drooling at the sight of her hair. Maggie noticed this and remarked, "Can I help you?" Sean looked up into her eyes and nearly fainted as she made eye-contact with him. "Don't answer that!" Charles, Alex, and Hank yelled at the same time.

"So what's your power?" Alex asked, managing to keep a placid expression when looking at her unlike Sean.

"I can turn invisible and conjure force-fields." Maggie snapped. "What's it to you?" Alex held both of his hands in front of him to show he wasn't going to harm her. "Geez, it was just a question I didn't mean to piss you off." Maggie scowled.

"Back off." The statement left everyone (surprisingly even Charles) in suspense and fear of her even though her powers were purely for defense. "You're only doing this because you're afraid. You want to isolate yourself right?" Hank said, feeling brave. "What's it to you? What I am is none of your business! I've been alone! People have hated me for who I am and not even I myself understand where my place in society will be!"

Maggie ran out of the parlor and out the door. _Erik! _Charles transmitted to his mind. "I got it." Erik said, still not wearing his helmet. Suddenly, Maggie felt like she weighed a ton. The pieces of metal connecting the straps of her bag to the bag itself where pulling her down. The boys watched her and were wondering why she was walking in place. She fell as Erik loosened his grip. _You're not going anywhere, Maggie. You need to seriously rethink your attitude. _"Fuck you." Maggie said aloud. She stood up, dusting off her clothes.

Maggie walked back through the doors. "I'd like to be shown to my room." _That's a good girl. _Maggie then indifferently followed Alex as he showed Maggie to her room. They walked up the marble staircase together when Alex stopped to look at her. "Why are you so stand-offish all the time?"

"None of your business." Maggie replied.

"Look I can help you, I've been through what you're going through. I was sent to juvie because my powers went out of control. My parents wanted nothing to do with me. They completely cut me off. Then Erik and Professor X came and took me away and brought me here to teach me about how to control my powers. Look I know it sounds far-fetched, but I understand and I want to understand more of what you're going through so let's just be friends."

Maggie then gave look of understanding and smiled her first warm smile in months. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Finally, somebody understands. Thank you." This shocking change of personality left Alex breathless as the glamorous girl embraced him. "Your welcome. Now g-get some sleep it's early for all of us." Alex stuttered, pushing her away gently. Understanding the value of sleep she smiled and waved to him as she closed the door.

"Kinky." Alex heard as he turned around, suddenly seeing Erik (or Magneto) in front of him. "Wh-what are you doing here? Does the professor know?" Erik comically rubbed his chin. "Gee, I don't know. He's just rummaging through our heads right now of course he doesn't know we're here."

"Get out Magneto! This is our home!" Magneto shrugged and using his powers pulled a sword that the armor of a knight was holding to break one of the numerous windows in the hallway. Then the sword suddenly morphed into a disc in which stood on to fly out.

"That was random." Alex remarked. "Alex! Is everything alright?" Maggie said as she opened the door. "Yeah." Then he noticed that she was in a bra and long pajama pants. "Just please put something on." Then she looked down to see that she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Opps, sorry." Alex, still blushing made his way downstairs.

The moon's glow outlining his silhouette, Erik continued to sit on the roof, waiting patiently for Charles to call him back in. _Why did you show yourself? _"Charles, dear. I didn't want my presence to be completely unknown." _Just come in, they all went back to sleep._

Almost fearlessly, Erik jumped down the balcony of the room below him. "You always did know how to make an entrance. Why did you still stay even after you said you were going to leave?" Charles asked, intaking every attractive detail of Erik's muscular body. "I didn't get enough of you before." Erik smiled.

**Hey it's moi! YAY! Another chappie finished whoohoo! Anyways remember to review other wise LilacSociety will be angry and you DON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY! Just kidding (I don't like that JK stuff) I know I'm veering away from CharlesxErik and more into Alex/OC, but I mean c'mon guys bear with me next chappie I wear there will be much more slashiness. Lilac out. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Erik. You need to stop coming here." Charles said with a raspy voice as Erik was ravishing his neck. "You say it, but you don't mean it." Charles laughed it this, but feeling very choked up in the process. Keeping his composure while Erik was around let alone kissing, biting and doing hell knows what to his neck was difficult and his being there all the time was harder. 

_Erik why can't we just do it already? Please I can't take resisting anymore._

_Because you need to be patient, my love_

_But patience is such a drag…_

_Ha, that's the last thing I would expect to hear from Professor Charles Xavier._

_I know, but I love you so much. _

_Then you will wait._

Feeling Erik's warm breath trail from his neck to jaw then to his lips Charles shivered. Slowly, Erik pressed their lips together. Charles almost felt like Erik's breathing was filling him with hot air and his skin flushed. Erik leaned toward him more as he was kneeling in front of the wheelchair on the ground.

Charles cupped Erik's face and used his thumbs to rub in small circles. Suddenly the alarm clock on the coffee table began to ring. "Now is the time I must OFFICCIALLY take my leave." Erik said, breaking the kiss. "Don't, please." Charles said, grabbing his wrist.

"Old friend," Erik kissed him gently on the cheek, "Goodbye." Then almost as fast as he came Erik had left and Charles was only left with the fire that burned beside him. It would only be a matter of minutes before everyone else would awaken and all Charles could do was crack open a book.

"Professor X!" Sean whispered loudly. The professor awoke with a start. "It's 12 o' clock! How are you still asleep? Would you like some breakfast?" Charles then realized that his encounters with Erik were a bit too tiring.

"Yes Sean, thank you for your concern. It was just that loud noise early this morning had startled me and also the coming of Maggie was also quite the occasion which made me very exhausted."

Maggie then at the mentioning of her name suddenly appeared in the kitchen wearing a tank top and pajama pants. "Should I not have come then professor?" Her voice startled everyone in the room.

"Good morning Maggie." said Alex in voice that nobody in that room would've dared to use around Maggie. She turned and everyone was prepared for her to start yelling. "Why good morning, Alex. How did you sleep?"

_Major Personality change. _Thought Sean.

_I know right? _

_What did he do to tame her like that? _

_Last night apparently when he was walking her to her room they found out they had a lot in common. _

_I want to try that._

_Be a gentleman now, Sean._

"I slept fine, thanks." Alex smiled. "It's just I kept on thinking Magneto was going to come up out of nowhere and choke me with my own clothes hanger."

"He was here?" Hank asked while downing a carton of milk from the fridge. "Yeah he kind of said something to me, I told hum to leave and he just flew away."

"Interesting. Well then, in that case I'll just go to the lab and update our security systems if it's that easy for Magneto to be getting in here." Charles then felt a tinge of worry. Sean meanwhile was sitting at the table eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Alex was playing with a Rubik's cube.

Maggie was wiping her nose with a tissue and her eyes became red and itchy. "Sean! Go to another room!" Sean rolled his eyes. "Why? I'm perfectly fine eating my perfectly fine Cinnamon Toast Crunch here!" Maggie indifferently pointed out the fact that she was allergic to cinnamon and he left to the lounge.

"That's strange." Hank said coming back with a packet of papers. Charles raised an eyebrow. "Somebody turned off the security systems last night and it was three hours before Maggie even got within a 10-mile radius of this place."

Charles heart was racing. Once they found out, what would they think? What would it be like when their leader is having a secret relationship with the enemy that almost killed him? Charles needed this to be under wraps, but what possible excuse could he use?

"I was sleeping." Charles said rapidly. Everyone was quiet to see if he would say something else. "We know Professor- Say, are you sweating?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Two reviews! This is awesome! The reason why I commented (or reviewed I don't really care what it's formally called) was because on my computer whenever I would update it would show that I have two reviews then I would click on it and NOTHING would be there. Suddenly as I'm updating this one they're back! WHOO-HOO! Well on with the story! And since I forgot to write this earlier I shall now. X-Men do not belong to me, otherwise I would make it so that Marvel wouldn't want to touch it with an eighty foot pole. Also Cinnamon Toast Crunch does not belong to me so NO this is not product placement. It's just my favorite cereal. And I also am fully aware of the fact that Rubik's cubes weren't made until 1974 so DON'T HATE ON ME! Lilac's left.**

"Nobody's actually told me yet, who is this 'Magneto' dude you keep talking about?" asked Maggie, wondering why such dire needs of security were necessary. As Alex moved his eyes from the Rubik's cube and opened his mouth to answer when Sean suddenly replied for him. "Magneto is this guy that thinks that mutants and humans will never get along while we think that if humans could get some sense knocked into them they would understand that's its only mutants like Magneto that are dangerous."

"I'm with this Magneto guy on that one. Also that can't be his real name. I mean Magneto? Kind of pathetic if you're going to be a villain of the human race." Maggie laughed, leaning back to stretch in her chair. Sean stared, dazed as her tank top lifted up to show her stomach which was utterly flat. Shaking his head to break him out of his thoughts he replied, "His real name is Erik Lensherr, and he actually used to be one of us."

"Oh?" Maggie said, turning to face Charles in his wheelchair. "Go on tell me more. I have an interest as to the identity of this Erik person." Her grin became wider as Charles face became redder. "Well, he and like Professor X here were like best friends and the two of them together found and trained us so that we could face this guy that was trying to destroy the world or something. Yeah, then he like deflected this bullet that Moira shot at him, but it ended up hitting the professor." Maggie's sly grin faded away as the words of the teenager became more tragic.

"Erik ran over to him and took the bullet out of his body since his power is of course, that he can move metal. He leaned over him and then blamed Moira for doing it, then he tried to choke her. Then Charles explained to him that it was him that-"

"Stop it, Sean." Charles said, turned away from the rest of them. "That is quite enough. I believe that our guest doesn't need to now entirely of our past. Especially mine." Charles, blinking back tears in which he hid from the rest of them, wheeled himself away from the dining room.

Maggie, layers of red hair bobbing around on her head, ran into the parlor in which Charles sat alone. "Professor." Not gaining an answer she gently moved forward to place a hand on Charles' shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's my fault he told me that. I shouldn't have even asked. Really Professor? The fact I doubted you when I first came here still baffles me. You're a great guy, and I can see why even a person with such a different viewpoint on the world would still stay with a man like yourself."

Charles wiped his eyes and breathed out slowly. "Erik and I, we grew up differently." sobbed Charles, "He, in racism and deceit with all of his friends and family dying at his sides. And I with every luxury a person could ask for. I even had friends to spare, ones that I thought when I was child, would come to me almost magnetically. But Erik, he was alone. His childhood taught him to hate humans. Trust within him was unreachable. Every time he sees me he always tells me that I was the first friend he ever had and that he will do anything in the world to make me forgive for what he's done. But even I after I say that I forgive him, he says it's not enough for the pain he's caused me. That's why I've loved him so."

Maggie smiled a weak smile, wiped away a tear or two, and punched him in the arm playfully. "C'mon Charles! When he comes you two can just have a good laugh about it! So stop your crying you wussy!" Maggie then ran out the door giggling. Charles smirked, it was so typical of Maggie.

_The sun's going down, Erik. I wonder if you're thinking about me. _Charles closed his eyes and smiled as the warmth of the sun radiating from the windowpanes warmed his legs.

_I'm right here dear. _Charles eyes shot open.

_Erik? How the-_

_I took off the helmet because I just want to chat with my adorable lab rat._

_Fine, but I thought you said you thought that genetics was a boring topic._

_Nothing is boring when it is spoken by a sexy voice like yours._

Charles blushed. He didn't doubt that Erik wouldn't be very fainthearted tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN! Four reviews from three different people! This is great! Thank you three so much and I'm going to try updating as fast as I can. But I just woke up right now and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet and I've sat down writing that's how excited I am about this story. About this time in the plots of my stories when I get people to review I usually start to ask you guys questions so…**

**Q: Do you think Maggie will let Charles' and Erik's secret slip or do you think there will be some kind of accident that will cause the rest of them to find out? Keep in mind that maybe nobody will EVER find out. **

When Maggie stepped back into the dining room she announced that everything was fine and that it wasn't Sean's fault that he told the tragic events to Maggie. Meanwhile, Charles and his conversation with Erik was disrupted by a presence at the gate. "Maggie! Go the gate there is a female mutant waiting there by the name of Zeina.

"Roger." Her figure then dissipated as she made her way through the courtyard to the gates. "Hello? Is there is a Charles Xavier here?" the teenage Arabic girl asked in eagerness and curiosity. Suddenly Maggie appeared, leaning on the gates. "And you are Zeina Ahamad if I am not mistaken?" Zeina, startled by the appearance of the unknown figure had backed up in self-defense.

"Don't worry; you don't need to be afraid of me. I can just snap you in half." Maggie smirked, staring at her nails aloofly. Zeina, gathering up the courage to speak exclaimed, "No, you can't." Maggie turned to face her with a raised eyebrow and saw Zeina with red glowing eyes. "I can analyze your abilities and your weaknesses. I also know your full name, social security number, your blood type, and also there is a gray band around your neck indicating you will die soon."

This officially freaked Maggie out. Once the crimson red in her eyes faded away she fell to the ground panting. "I hate when that happens." With her hand still in front of her face to look at her nails, Maggie's eyes grew wider. "I can definitely see why… When am I going to die though? Sorry I just have an interest in these things."

"I don't know." She said in a high-pitched female voice, highly contrasting the one when she was using her power. "It's just that everybody has what I call a 'death necklace' which is a band of color I see around people's necks. If its white then the person is not going to die any time soon, if its gray then that means that soon it will turn to black, and when its black then that means the person is definitely going to die."

Maggie gulped, rubbing her neck. "Anyways…You're looking for Professor Charles Xavier right?" Zeina nodded eagerly as Maggie stood and watched with her usual grimace, "Yeah, he's here. I'll open the gates for you." Once the rusty gates allowed her entrance, Zeina followed the girl that was already 30 feet in front in front of her. "So Maggie Plewes, you can turn invisible and make force fields. That's pretty cool." Zeina said, running to catch up to Maggie.

Maggie shoved her hands in the pockets of her baggy pajama pants and replied smugly, "You can snoop around in my personal business and make people think you're possessed by Satan when you use your power. That's pretty cool." Sarcasm laced every word, but Zeina didn't notice so she started to giggle.

When Sean first saw Zeina he thought that she wasn't half as good looking as Maggie with her large nose and wavy hair, but found out that her personality was exceptional. "Wow, you're so nice! Nobody's ever given me shortcake just for seeing me for the first time!" exclaimed Sean. Zeina smiled and offered it to Alex who kindly declined. They told her not to bother with Hank because he was too busy in the lab so she shrugged and offered a piece to Charles. Charles smiled and grabbed a piece. Lastly she went and offered some to Maggie who raised an eyebrow, which was answer enough for the kind girl.

Though they were the same age, Zeina and Maggie contrasted in size on an extreme level. Maggie, as a fourteen-year old is 5 foot seven while Zeina was four foot 11. Also the personality contrast was a huge gap. A kind, hospitable girl vs. a mean, heartless girl. If Sean had to choose he would think that the kind, hospitable girl would be much more pleasant to live with.

What mattered to Maggie though was Alex's opinion. _Me or her? I wonder. _A pang of jealously hit her when she realized that Zeina had been staring at him the whole time. Once he noticed he shot her a quick smile and continued decoding the Rubik's cube. Blush had dusted her cheeks as Maggie growled. _I'm not jealous. Hell fucking no. That ass can be with whoever he likes. _

"I think I'll show her to her room now." Maggie said, grabbing Zeina's wrist and dragging her upstairs. Once they were out of earshot of everyone Maggie pushed her up against the wall. "He's mine and don't you dare try anything on him or you WILL be sorry. Invisibility is very useful when used for murderous purposes."

Zeina smirked uncharacteristically, for so far she's only shown the cute, kind side of her. "Do you have your name on him? I thought not so its free game. Now get your hands off me, I want to go into my room for I am quite tired after my trip all the way here." Maggie let go hesitantly and once she heard Zeina's giggle as she stepped into her room, Maggie had the sudden urge to choke someone.

"Bring it on Zeina Ahamad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's me again and I believe that I have found the time to continue writing! Yeeessss…. Believe it! And also for anyone who's a fan of my other story I am actually going to add a new chapter to that as I'm adding one to this! YAY! No yays? Alright well, less chit-chat and OFF WITH THE STORY!**

"Damn it all! Who needs her?" Maggie silently fumed to herself all the way down the marble staircase, her alto voice echoing off the walls of the large mansion. When she reached the bottom, she stood thinking murderous thoughts to herself, grateful that Zeina wasn't a complete mind-reader. "Hey Maggie guess wha-" Maggie grabbed his neck and slammed him against the handles of the staircase.

"Don't talk to me; I'm in a terrible mood right now." Sean smiled. "Boy trouble?" Maggie raised her eyebrows at the fact that Sean knew and loosened her grip to inquire as to where he gained this knowledge. "Professor X told us what was going on up there, and Alex knows." _Damn, now I'm really in a rut._

_Maggie, do not fear. He is not angry with you._

_Oh thank the Lord._

_But he is quite disappointed with the way you handle yourself. Thinking like that will get you nowhere. _

Maggie pinched the area between her eyes on the bridge of her nose. Sean, sensing that a conversation was going on between the professor and her, backed away into a hallway only to leave. _And I thought he understood. Now he must hate me, for stooping down to her level. Thinking such terrible things upon her. He's probably still convinced she's a cute girl instead of a conniving brat._ Heavy tears poured down her peppered cheeks.

"I don't." A voice pierced through the thick silence surrounding her. She looked up to see Alex in a suit. She made a look to convey her confusion to him and he smiled. "Don't worry; Charles was just conveying your thoughts to me. And also I think it's pretty cool that you're so hardcore. It tells me that you'll fight hard for something you believe in."

"So you don't think I'm a terrible person?" Maggie brightened, wiping away her quivering tears as if her weakness was abundant in the drops. "Nah, the professor doesn't like it though and so he thought that by saying I didn't like your thoughts you would change them."

Maggie sighed indifferently. "That professor…" Alex held out a hand for her to take. Understanding this gesture, Maggie gave him a warm smile and took his hand. He reached around her waist as she placed her arm around his shoulder and as they clasped hands they began to dance. With the candles in the room illuminating their cheerful faces, Maggie almost thought she could hear music.

**Meanwhile…**

" Erik. Coming again for a nightly visit?" Charles asked, not even taking his eyes away from the book to look at him. "You know me too well Charles Xavier. Anyways, how are the two new recruits?" Charles finally took his eyes away from the Iliad to give Erik a playful look. "They're alright, some having a few _love_ related issues." The way Charles gave shivers down Erik's spine, filling him with want.

Erik made his way closer to Charles asking a peculiar question along the way. "Have you always looked this stunning?" Charles grinned, hiding his blush from the light by disguising it as a look down at his book.

"What? Are you saying I usually don't look stunning?" Charles asked, his smirk growing with every step Erik took to get as close as possible to him. "No, it's just tonight you look gorgeous." That was all it took before Charles reached out and began passionately kissing him. Stopping the kiss and giving a side glance to the bed, Charles had given Erik a look of agreement.

"As you wish, my love."

**Meanwhile…**

"Alex, let me just tell you that you're the first guy I've ever loved." Maggie said, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. He laughed and continued slowly swaying around the room with Maggie's body close to his. "Love? Isn't it a bit too early for that?"

"Well I've never felt this way about anyone so forgive for being at a crossroads with my feelings." Maggie smiled, not at all offended at his earlier comment about her feelings for him. "Well maybe this can change your mind." Alex lifted her chin and planted a soft chaste kiss on her plump pink lips.

Almost right on cue, Zeina came down the stairs growling. Then coming up with a devious plan, let them stay there as she quickly ran back up. Maggie, feeling faint broke the kiss. "'." Alex grinned, "Whatever that meant." The two laughed in unison like an old married couple.

"Sean came up and informed me of the party that's outside in the garden. Would you guys like to come?" Zeina said with a devious smile on her face. Alex and Maggie pulled away from each other and blushed. Seeing Zeina was in a dress, Maggie made her way to the room to change into something a little more formal as Zeina stood quietly next to Alex, deciding she wouldn't make her move yet. When she came down, Alex was mesmerized. She was gorgeous, wearing a dress that belonged to Charles' mother. It was beautiful, lace covering her arms chest and neck while from the lower part of her chest down was white silk.

She decided to put her messy hair up and smiled weakly, almost feeling naked. Alex, sensing her discomfort smiled and took her hand to signal that everything was fine.


End file.
